Field
Embodiments described herein are generally related to storing and accessing secured data.
Background
Significant security breaches involving unauthorized access to private data have occurred in recent years. These security breaches exposed personal information of millions of users and diminished public trust in organizations managing and storing the exposed data. To address these issues, various data storage and encryption technologies are commonly used to protect private data from remote or external threats, with varying degrees of success.
However, even if the private data is successfully guarded from external threats, the data may still be susceptible to parties inside an organization managing or storing the data. Accordingly, in a growing number of architectures, parties managing secured data storage systems may not, by policy or by law, be authorized to access the data without some form of authorization from an external party. Further complicating this architecture, many data storage systems need to grant ad-hoc access to subsets of stored private data, necessitating more complex data storage and encryption schemes.